Eugene Woodland
Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Eugene Woodland (ユージン森林地帯 Yūjin Shinrin) is a Bishokuya that spent the first part of his childhood living in the more dangerous areas of the Human World and Appearance Eugene has dark colored eyes which give him a bit of a mysterious or serious look. He also has short somewhat messy black hair as he doesn't bother too much with grooming. He's skinny but his body is well toned due to his time living in the wild and all of the exercise from it. Eugene always wears simple clothing which usually includes a hand-sewn pale blue short sleeved shirt with a V-shaped cut on the chest which was tied with a light brown cord along with trousers and hand-sewn leather shoes. After a few years of wearing the same old thing, his friends encourage him to get new clothes. After a while of pestering, Eugene finnally conceded and got a new outfit. His current outfit stays true to the simplicity he's used to. It consists of a dark green shirt, black pants, sneakers, and also a dark cloak. Personality Eugene is generally a carefree and friendly person. He doesn't really pay attention to trends or gossip and most of the time goes by his own flow. Because he's lived away from society for the first part of his life, he is not very knowledgeable about it. Although he does not act like a savage or an animal, this does bring strange characteristics such as sleeping in trees and climbing up buildings instead of taking the stairs. He also sometimes refers to normal humans as if they were a seperate species due to the huge difference in how a person that grew up in civilization are to him and not understanding common things from it. In the wild, Eugene's sense of direction is that of legendary hunters. However, he always gets completely lost in places like a city, often taking an hour or more to actually reach his destination if he doesn't get any help. Equipment Sword of the Night Sky (夜空の剣 Yozora no ken): Eugene's primary weapon. It is a heavy, wooden one handed long sword that is black in color which was made from the branch of a Gigas Tree. Because it was made from that formidable tree, the sword is capable of going head to head with the sharpest of swords and even Toriko's Kugi Punch up to 3 hits. It also holds a gradual regenerative ability that the original tree had when in the sunlight. Maneuver Gear: '''The gear designed is responsible for allowing Eugene to have greater mobility in combat. The gear allows him to fight in multiple axes as opposed to normal people who normally fight on a two dimensional plane. The gear itself takes the form of a body harness that encompasses much of the body below the neck. To allow Eugene to fight on multiple axes, the gear utilizes the firing of the multiple piston shot grappiling hooks made of steel wire located at the sides of the hip area at a target and then uses the engine to reel him towards it before disconnecting it and doing it again in the direction he wants. '''Several containers with plant seeds: '''Self explanatory Hunting Method Although Eugene posseses a great deal of strength, he uses tactics to effectively employ the use of his plants and equipment along with it. He also uses his keen sense of observation to help with his fast decisions in combat. Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: Living in a life or death situation constantly would definitely bring one's strength up although it is not recommended. Eugene however grew up in that situation and from the age of 5, he was already used to fighting creatures several times larger than him with his bare hands. He keeps and increases this strength through regular training and fighting. Luckily, he can keep this strength in check except for times when he gets angry and forgets to hold back. Enhanced Reflexes and Speed: '''Another ability he trained to improve is his reflexes and speed, often going up against swarms of Gibees to practice. '''Superior Eyesight: '''He can see the smallest details of a person's or creature's movements, including their breathing, sweat, muscle contractions, etc. With this, he can time his actions perfectly to counter the incoming attack. He can also use it to strategize through the visualization of the battle from a bird's eye view using the information he's received and is able to move and attack effectively. '''Enhanced Hearing: '''Eugene has a sense of hearing much higher than normal people and can listen in on other's conversations at his leisure. Also, if he focuses a little, he can separate the different voices in a crowd and distinguish the different people in it. His hearing has a 3 km radius and is a part of his natural radar to be able to detect hidden people/enemies and/or objects. This has become a valued asset for Eugene's hunts and fights after much practice in this area. '''Enhanced Smell: '''Eugene also got an enhanced sense of smell which is better than your average dog. Eugene usually uses this to tell who a person is if he can't see them or to distinguish people from each other. Like his sense of hearing, it has a 3 km radius and is the other half of his natural radar to detect hidden people/enemies and/or objects. This is also another valuable asset in Eugene's hunting and fighting. '''Master Martial Artist: '''Since entering under the tutalege of his teacher, Eugene has been trained in six different styles of martial arts along with learning to defend against weapon users and some of the most powerful techniques. However, his master has him focus his training on the basic combat forms and techniques, in order to give Eugene a solid foundation on the martial arts basics and for him to develop his own techniques and fighting style. As a result of practicing so many fighting styles and the hellish training he undergoes on a daily basis, Eugene has developed a very diverse style revolving around an insane speed, power attacks and counters using his eyes and dexterity to dodge or counter attacks before firing machine gun speed strikes with the power of cannons. Eugene also uses Sei Ki, a style which allows him to fight with a calm and peaceful spirit instead of with rage and anger. This allows him to calmly observe his opponents and see what is in their heart. Even when his emotions get the better of him, he is able to take advantage of his anger and channel it into his Sei Ki, something noted as a very talented move. '''Master Swordsmanship: '''Eugene has also learned the art of the sword from his master and is already the level of a master knowing many styles. However, his specialty is focusing on waiting for the opponent to charge so the he can counter and strike down the enemy or attack with a style that mimics the movement of nature. '''Ninja Stealth Ability: Due to the fact that Eugene had to learn to hunt, he also picked up the ability to suppress his existence to be able to sneak up on his prey. To be more specific, Eugene blends into the enviroment and misdirects the target's attention to something more obvious. But because he used it a lot he unconsciously uses it, surprising other people with a 'sudden appearance'. It has been related to the stealth ability of a ninja thus it's name. '''Character Mode: '''Eugene always carefully observes the people around him and learns how they fight, their techniques, their personality and likes to copy them. After memorizing another person's technique, he can improve on it if possible and sometimes likes to combine techniques he copies. }} | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | } | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | Undecided |- ! class="color2" style="border-radius: 0.5em;; text-align:center; width:2%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5"| Soup | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | } | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | } | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | Undecided |- ! class="color2" style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:2%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5"| Fish Dish | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | } | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | } | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | Undecided |- ! class="color2" style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:2%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5"| Meat Dish | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | } | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | } | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | Undecided |- ! class="color2" style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:2%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5"| Main Course | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | } | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | } | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | Undecided |- ! class="color2" style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:2%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5"| Salad | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | } | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | } | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | Undecided |- ! class="color2" style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:2%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5"| Dessert | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | } | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | } | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | Undecided |- ! class="color2" style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:2%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5"| Drink | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | } | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | } | style="border-radius: 0.5em; text-align:center; width:50%; border:1px #FFFFFF solid; border-top:3px color2 solid; padding:.3em; background-color: #F0E4D5" | Undecided |}